Sadoku
by Jozu Oruha
Summary: Ever wonder if the insane people's claim to see demon's are actually true. Well they are, and the want revenge on the humans. For those who can see them are called Sadoku. Please be nice, later will be better.


Redoing story, cause I was rereading the first one because it was really too short, and I now I could do way better, so be nice. Also, thank you inusakura and Doggieearlover for reviewing the first one.

Chapter 1: Happening

Have you ever wondered why horrible things happen for no apparent reason? Have you ever wondered why the so-called "insane" people mutter, about monsters and demons being everywhere, taunting them and hurting them? Well it happened a long time ago.

There was once a vicious war between the humans and the demons. Many innocent people were killed. Until one day, a powerful priestess appeared and vanquished all the demons, sacrificing her own soul in the process. After that wicked day, no one has ever seen a demon.

Centuries later, humans forgot about all the demons and considered them no more then a mere myth. But to the so-called "insane" people, demons are taking their revenge on the human race, by causing earthquakes, suicides, murders and more, sometimes though them. The sadoku's. That is what the demons called the few humans who have spiritually powers or those that have a strong sixth sense. But, no one ever listens to the sadoku's, which is a big mistake.

There also comes an occasion, when a demon falls in love with a sadoku, and have a half-breed child. If other demons ever found out about the child, they would kill the family. There was only one half-breed child to have ever lived, saved by the blood that runs through his veins. The child's name was Inuyasha.

The bell rang through out the school, signaling the students that their first class was just about starting, unknown to them, that an evil presence was lurking in their school halls. In one class, they started off the beautiful day, with a pop quiz. ' It's not fair!!' yelled one raven-haired girl in her head. ' Math is my worse subject!' All of a sudden, like a strike of lightening, a huge wave of nausea and pain came over the girl. 'Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?' the girl thought as she clutched her stomach. The pain was so intense that she couldn't concentrate on anything else. 'Well, well, well, A pretty little sadoku, and she doesn't know how to use her powers yet. Heh, heh, heh… This is going to be fun.'

Eventually, the raven-haired girl had made it to lunch, the pain and the sick feeling only getting worse. Her friend came over to her worried. " What's wrong Kagome, you pale." Asked the wavy haired girl, Ayumi. Not wanting to worry her friends, the girl named Kagome replied, "Nothing, nothing at all. I just have to go to the bathroom that's all. Heh heh." And with that said she raced out of the classroom, leaving a worried and confused friend.

Running had just made the pain even worse. 'What's wrong with me? I feel so sick and dizzy. It feels like someone is stabbing little needles all over my body.' She thought leaning on the hallway wall for some sort of support. 'And why do I feel like someone is watching me. I swear I can see a shape of something, something not human. Why can't I see it's face!' As those last thoughts raced through her mind, another huge wave of sickness overwhelmed her, too weak, she fell to floor hard and unconscious.

Kagome awoke to find herself on a cot, in a white, sterile-looking room. Beside her sat her friends, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. She struggled to get up, realizing that she was at the nurse's room. The school doctor, Ms. Mayu, finally came into Kagome's view, with a worried, yet soft look on her face. "You passed out. Are you feeling ok?" she asked. Not wanting to worry her friends any further, and her mouth being dry, Kagome just nodded yes. "Hmm, that's strange. Nothing seems to explain why you fainted. I think you should go home and rest, can someone pick you up?" The raven-haired girl replied a quiet no. "Then I'll drive you home if you really aren't feeling well." Ms. Mayu said a smile gracing her soft face.

After a brief good bye to the school nurse, the young girl started slowly up the stairs of the Higurashi shrine, still not fully recovered from this afternoon's incident. She finally reached her house and Kagome couldn't wait to just take a relaxing bath and then going to sleep. 'Mom's out shopping with grandpa, and Souta's is still at school, so I'll have they whole house to myself.' Kagome thought to herself. As she entered the house, with a spare key she always kept, did not notice an evil presence following behind her.

The young girl rushed up the stairs, and into the bathroom for a nice, relaxing bath. Kagome turned on the water and started to undress, when she noticed something in the mirror. It was a demonic looking face, smiling at her. 'Well, well, well. So, you can finally see me now then. I can also see that your not a very modest sadoku either.' Kagome's eyes widened and screamed.

Finally done! I take a very, very long time to write these. I promised it wouldn't take as long next time. If you liked it please review, it will probably make me write faster, and for those who didn't like it, don't flame me. Just keep your thoughts to yourself. Also read my poem 'Why?' I shall soon tell the story behind the poem. Ja Bye Bye!


End file.
